


Run Away

by AliceMaddaline



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, Sing for me instead, Song fic, i think, inspired by ben platts album, its cute tho, really badly written yall lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMaddaline/pseuds/AliceMaddaline
Summary: Connor Murphy never expected to get this far, not with him.





	Run Away

There are few things that could be said for seeing someone you used to love. It’s a tough painful process for some, bittersweet and fond memories for another, and then there are those that never fell out of love. Connor had originally wished his last break up could’ve been the last one, sometimes he’d catch himself, dialling up the number after all this time, eager to share a story or catch up. He never did, never will, he’s not the type to go back crawling. He’d sit on the edge sometimes, leaning over with a sort of desperation, waiting for something to send him tumbling through. It never did, and he stayed, healing slowly, pushing himself away from it.

He’d never thought much of what would happen if they didn’t last. He had felt they fit together perfectly, apparently he had been the  _ only _ one to feel that in the relationship. He understood, forced himself to, and only agreed to the nonsensical breakup lines that he had heard a total of twice before. He just nodded, grabbed his things, and went home. No fanfare was necessary, he had been broken up with, he understood. 

During the first week, when the separation hit, he wrote desperate letters, wanting nothing more than confirmation that it wasn’t  _ his fault _ they had fallen apart. They were, thankfully never sent, and they stood piled on his desk for awhile. After the first month apart, he’d gotten a sense of euphoria, finally feeling new after everything. Regretful and a little ashamed at his dependency, but willing to move past it. He’d burned every letter he’d written for them, grinning at the growing flame swallowing his lowest points.

He understood he was ready to try again after 3 months, and it was all because of a spilt coffee and a crash landing. He crashed into Evan Hansen, the anxious, clever mess that is Evan, and it threw him off course, quite literally. Their first meeting was an accident, one that Evan would like to blame on Connor for being distracted (he had been, he’d reply some nights when they were laying together, planning out their futures, distracted by Evan’s brilliant smile when he entered the shop) Truth is, both boys were to blame for the bump in that sent coffee all over them, and they’d laugh through it, exchanging pleasantries whilst reassuring the other that they were fine. They left that encounter with a new contact and plans to meet again. Then once turned into twice, then thrice and weeks turned into months, which bled into years, and they sat through it all, together. 

Then came the fateful day, Evan proposed, shockingly, but Connor couldn’t be happier. Evan and him had just been laying together, a knot of limbs with Connor’s head on Evan’s chest while the shorter boy ran his fingers through Connor’s hair. Connor, who at this point was dozing off, pressed himself closer, smiling faintly at Evan’s whispered I love you’s. Evan quietly humming along to a song he made up, grinning at the domesticity. Stopping briefly, Evan looked down at Connor, and pulled him closer, before shifting and gaining a voice.

“Hey, Con? Get up for a minute? I have another song I really want to show you,” he began, turning to the old upright piano in the corner. Connor only nodded, and walked over to him, resting on the top.

“They met at school, that's how it goes

Some drinks and then a rose

Then plans to meet again

He wrote her poems, songs, and prose

She knew that he'd propose

She only wondered when

One night, before they went to bed

He kneeled on both knees

And this is what he said

I may not be wise

And I won't save the day

But look in my eyes

And know I'll always stay

And I won't run away

I won't run away”

Connor stood puzzled but smiling nonetheless, and Evan continued, nerves pouring out through the notes.

“Some years went by, they had a child

He was funny, strange, and mild

Their love for him ran deep

Some nights, his dreams would drive him wild

So into bed, she piled

To help him fall asleep

One night, he couldn't get to bed

So she kneeled on both knees

And this is what she said

I may not be wise

And I won't save the day

But look in my eyes

And know I'll always stay

And I won't run away

I won't run away

You say it's safer on your own.” 

A soft sound came from Conner, and his eyes glassed over, remembering the early stages of his and Evans relationship, when he felt the terror of his previous relationships end and kept Evan at a distance because of it.

“You'd rather sleep alone

Than grow to need me there

But I hope now you can see

What my mom and dad showed me

I'm not going anywhere

I love you more and more each day

To love is not to leave

So hear me when I say

I may not be wise

And I won't save the day

But look in my eyes

And know I'll always stay

And I won't run away

I won't run away .” He finished with a small smile, staring Connor in the eyes, before reaching into his pocket and going onto his knee. 

“I won’t run away, and I promise there is no one I’d rather grow older with, Connor Murphy, nothing has ever felt this permanent in my life, and I love you more than you’ll ever imagine. Connor, will you marry me?”

“Evan...of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a short drabble idea I had and I just really liked the concept of it!


End file.
